1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common ceiling fan includes a motor having a rotating shaft provided thereon with a plurality of blade holders respectively secured with a blade so that the blades of the ceiling fan can be driven to rotate by the motor and, for facilitating the blades to be driven to rotate by the motor, the common ceiling fan blade is hollow in structure in order to lighten the blade. A conventional ceiling fan blade is generally composed of an upper blade and a lower blade stuck and combined together by means of adhesives and having an accommodating space formed between the upper and the lower blades.
However, a great quantity of adhesive must be employed for sticking and combining the upper blade and the lower blade of the conventional ceiling fan together and thus, it is not only unfriendly to the environment but also likely to cause degumming to the blades and render the blades burst apart to endanger users when the conventional ceiling fan blades are used. Although locking members can be used to lock the upper and the lower blades together and reinforce their combination, yet the locking members, after locked, will be exposed to the surface of the blade to spoil the external looks of the conventional ceiling fan. Therefore, having been devoted to research and production of various kinds of ceiling fans and related parts for many years and having much experience in marketing, the inventor of this invention thinks that it is really necessary to ameliorate the conventional ceiling fan blade and devise an ideal ceiling fan blade.